Starry Night
by Engyinelllaa
Summary: She wiped back the useless tears with the palm of her hand and gazed the night sky instead letting the romance of the illuminated heavens remind her of all she still missed, yet wished she didn't. She thought nobody remembered. But at least that was what she thought. Reaching out from the darkness was a helping hand that saved her. Her saviour.


Hello there everyone! This idea just popped up in my head so I typed this. :) I know there had been numerous stories written on Lucy's birthday and yeah. But this is my version with the pairing GrayLu. :) This is a rather long one shot, taking place at Crocus, during the Grand Magic Arc. I just got inspired by a book I was reading and yeah, POOF. And there it is! A story! I hope you like it!

Reviews would be appreciated as usual! Thank you everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**_Starry Night_**

The air was getting chilly as night had emerged and once embraced the city with a dark boundless blanket with dots of illuminated bright yellow stars.

There was crispness to the night and the luminescence of the pale yellow crescent moon kissed every part of the city, bathing the city in a luminous glow.

Crocus was a beautiful city. Lucy loved it.

Although night had fallen, she could still hear distant people chattering and seek the colorful variety of flowers that hung on the balconies of the people.

She inhaled the wonderful fragment of the flowers and smiled wearily.

Dressed in a spaghetti strapped top and a mini skirt, she leaned towards the platform on the balcony, feeling the night breeze, her blonde hair wavering in the air behind her.

She could feel the chill in the atmosphere stinging her skin but it held a lovely sensation. So she hesitantly took off her cardigan and wrapped it around her waist.

The inn where they were currently staying had a lovely balcony that overlooked the blocks of residential areas, inns and also some stalls.

From here, she could even make out the outline of the arena and the wonderful fascinating palace Mercurious surrounded by a lush beautiful garden in the background.

The king of Fiore had a liking towards flowers and one would describe Crocus as the blooming capital of Fiore.

Lucy tipped her head to the side, enjoying the night breeze slightly blowing her hair.

She rubbed her arms which still had scratches from today's match. Then she heaved a sigh, and once again leaned towards the balcony, glancing at the sky indifferently.

The day had been tiring enough.

The Games had apparently tired her out and the battle against the red haired mage, Flare Corona from Raven Tail left a bad stench in her mind.

It was July 1st, the first day of the Grand Magic Games. And coincidentally, it was also her birthday.

Another breeze blew and a petal landed on her nose which she plucked it and released it in the breeze again.

_Birthdays_? The word sounded strange and odd taste in her mouth.

The word didn't mean anything to her.

An unfamiliar feeling enveloped her and she could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she recalled her childhood days.

As a child, she was brought up in a huge mansion. Her parents were no one but the very owners of the Heartifillia railways company.

If it was Lucy's birthday, her dad, Jude Heartifillia, would usually throw a party for his daughter. Lucy enjoyed it, even though it was a small party, which consisted of all the maids, tenants and her closest relatives. But ever since, her mom, Layla Heartifillia died, her dad became distant and cold, not even bothering to wish her a "Happy Birthday" on her birthday.

Jude was always working and buried in work in his office, isolated from the whole world.

On birthdays, Lucy would celebrate a small party with her closet dolls or her maid, Spetto-san.

So, as her father grew distant, Lucy was completely abandoned and ignored, not even acknowledging a parent's warmth anymore.

So she forever etched in her mind that birthdays weren't so special and heck, was she even good enough to be born?

The tears streaked down her pale porcelain cheeks and she clamped her mouth with her hand muffling her sobs and whimpers. But nevertheless, thinking about her parents made her remember about the deaths.

She couldn't hold back the tears now as her tear-dam was now broken down and flowing non-stop.

It was no use to cry though. Those seven year gap sewed a big impact on her, taking away the last remaining parent of her.

Now she was left alone, parentless in this whole world.

The thought of being alone made a lump grow in her throat and she broke into small sobs, shuddering.

She wiped back the useless tears with the palm of her hand and gazed the night sky instead letting the romance of the illuminated heavens remind her of all she still missed, yet wished she _didn't_.

The lost and the shame she received today was enough to make her tear-jerked. Now that she had recalled back her tragic childhood, she couldn't even describe the agony her heart was bearing.

It was one of those times when the wall she build in her mind to shut off all those emotions and feelings, would crumple and all the unwanted feelings would resurface again, making her heart ache again.

It was dark and the only light was from the moonlight. Lucy decided it was okay to cry and let the tears flow once in a while after all.

Her nakamas were still celebrating and drinking at the bar, vowing to win the tournament and they wouldn't even bother to return to their apartments later on.

And Lucy doubted that none of them would remember that today was Lucy's birthday because all of them were into winning the Games. So Lucy wouldn't blame them at all.

After a few moments of crying and sniffling, she managed to calm down and wiped her face with her cardigan.

She would really love if there was someone to comfort her. As a child, Lucy used to dream that she was the princess and someday, a knight would come and rescue her if her world was breaking apart like right now.

And then their love would be _eternal_.

Another gentle breeze blew.

And then that was when the wind decided to test a round of _fate_.

Her cardigan simply escaped from her grasp and was blown away with the breeze.

Lucy felt the cardigan slipping away from her grasp and she struggled to grab it but it was too far for her reach and she watched as the red cloth getting blown away.

She fumbled as she quickly rushed to exit the inn.

There was no way she would lose the cardigan!

It was a precious gift from her maid, Spetto-san as she parted for her little journey.

Her bare foot hit the platform of the street and she dashed to catch up with her cardigan.

Then the wind changed course and the cardigan was then blown towards another direction, turning a corner so.

Still, the blonde refused to give up and ran after her cardigan.

As she cut a corner, she stumbled upon someone so vaguely familiar and the cardigan simply landed in his hand.

Lucy reached the person which then she panted, shoulders hunched as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you! Oh and excuse me this is my cardigan-"

.

.

.

Lucy glanced up to meet the most ravishing pair of eyes ever. And then she saw the ruffled yet sleek jet black hair.

She gasped as a wave of familiarity washed over her and a smile broke on her lips.

.

.

.

"Oh! It's you, Gray! Thanks for catching my cardigan!"

The latter smirked as he handed the blonde girl her cardigan.

"What are you doing on the streets alone at midnight and… _barefoot_?" A playful smile played on his lips and the blonde blushed as she tried to hide her feet.

"Baka! The stupid wind got my cardigan and I had to run all the way from the inn to get this cardigan back!" The petite blonde girl pouted and punched his arm playfully.

Gray pretended to be hurt and faked a pout at the blonde.

Lucy laughed and patted his shoulder lightly.

After some moments of playful comments and giggling, silence fell between them as Lucy shivered and wrapped herself in her cardigan.

.

.

.

Then they walked back to the inn, their shoulders barely brushing against each other.

Gray and Lucy didn't utter a word but they were enjoying each other company as Lucy admired the night sky and Gray just simply enjoying her presence.

When Gray studied her carefully, he could see her damp cheeks and her eyes that glistened in the glow of the moonlight.

But despite her damp cheeks and her swollen eyes, she looked simply breath-taking.

_Although she was crying, she just managed to smile. _

And Gray couldn't help but just smiled as he savored every second of being able to spend his time alone with the blonde.

Lucy felt someone's eyes on them and her lips formed into a smirk as she turned around to watch the handsome dark latter studying her carefully.

"What?" A laugh broke out from her throat and her smirk was still seen and Gray just shook his head, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"What?" He said amusingly as he removed his fringe from his sight so that he could examine the blonde carefully.

"You were staring at me. It's creepy!" Her smirk was replaced by a wide grin and she couldn't describe the change of feelings or the tingling sensation in her chest.

.

.

Truth to be told, she was clearly enjoying every second spent with him.

"So? I just like staring at you." Gray taunted, inching nearer to Lucy so that their shoulders are now brushing against each other. He couldn't explain the funny feeling in his guts. It was as if his stomach was fluttering and somehow he felt fairly ecstatic just being next to the blonde.

Lucy sheepishly glanced down her bare foot which was stinging right now, bruises forming all over. But she couldn't care less; time spent with him was totally rare and _special._

.

.

.

"Baka Gray." She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her bare legs together which was now numb due to the cold.

.

.

.

"Baka Lucy." Gray replied and earned a punch from the blonde.

Then they reached the inn but Gray continued walking, his hands in his pocket.

.

.

"Gray? The inn is right here, hello?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Gray yanked it away and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Say, there's a place I've been willing to show you." Gray winked and the blonde blushed, puffing up her cheeks as she withdrew herself to the handsome latter.

.

.

"Yeah. Better be worth my time."

* * *

"Wow, Gray. This is just- simply amazing."

"I told you so." Gray leaned back and lay down on the grass plantation, watching Lucy as she clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkling as she admired the dark illuminated sky above her.

He had taken her and sneaked into the palace garden, dragging her to a pleasant spot he recently discovered in the lush green garden. It was a rose garden situated on a partly hill slope where they could smell the soft fragment of the roses. Lucy squealed and Gray patted the spot next to him which she plopped down listlessly.

Now her hands were over her chest as she looked up the endless dark sky decorated with yellowish white stars.

.

"How did you discover this place?" She whispered, edging closer to Gray and Lucy could literally feel the warmth radiating from his body. Beside her, she felt Gray shrug and exhale.

"I was finding for a good spot for a smoke, you know. And I found this lovely_ isolated _patch." He replied as he tipped his head to the side, stealing a glance at the blonde whose eyes were twinkling. Gray smiled.

.

'Wait-what? You smoke?" Lucy immediately sat right straight up, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Gray replied and sat up beside Lucy, their shoulders brushing against each other.

"Ewww. I hate smoking." Lucy made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"You do?" Gray arched his eyebrow and watched amusingly at the blonde. Lucy nodded.

Then he fished out a packet of cigarettes from his pants and Lucy looked at him curiously.

.

"W-What the hell are you doin-"

Gray claspd his hand together and simply froze the packet. Lucy gaped at him.

"You said you hated smoking so I froze mine." He said as a matter of fact-ly and chucked the package away.

Lucy scoffed.

.

"J-just for me, you d-did it?!" The blonde stuttered, recovering from her bewilderment and shock. Gray placed his hand over her and whispered into her ears.

"For you, I would do anything."

.

Time simply froze between the two mages as they stare into each other eyes.

.

Lucy shook his head and diverted her gaze away from him and she gazed up again, looking at the stars again.

Gray was flirting with her and she didn't know what to do. She sucked at things like this and in a situation like this; she could only act shy and look away.

Lately, she hadn't been able to spend her time alone with Gray due to a certain water mage threatening her as she talked or conversed with Gray so let alone spending time with him.

Natsu was open and extroverted whereas Gray was mysterious and rather distant. But Lucy managed to make friends with the two but she could always say without hesitating that Natsu was her _best friend_. Not Gray.

Natsu and she had an extraordinary friendship. They had skin-ship and their bonds were strong.

But Gray was _different_. He and Lucy had a platonic relationship and they never really bonded each other though.

.

"Lucy…" Now Gray was once again speaking to her again, cutting her chains of thoughts.

.

Lucy debated in her mind whether to answer him or ignore him.

Slowly, she glanced at him. He held her gaze so tenderly, his eyes softened and Lucy could hear him breathing.

"Why did you bring me here? You could have brought Juvia." Lucy whispered and smiled wearily at him.

.

It was true. Juvia and Gray were closer compared to her and Gray. So it would only make sense that Gray would hang out with Juvia not her.

A moment of silence registered and Gray finally spoke up.

.

.

.

.

"Baka. Did you forget your own birthday?" He reached and pinched the blonde's cheek which Lucy squealed out in pain.

Lucy blinked. And Gray did too.

.

She could feel the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Y-you remembered?" She gasped and Gray nodded as he handed a small velvet box to her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He said as he opened the box and placed a small shiny _necklace_ on her hands.

Lucy slowly brought the necklace near her eyes and she felt a tear trickle down her cheeks.

She thought nobody remembered or even cared. But she was wrong.

Gray leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy."

.

.

.

"And…"

Gray grabbed her hand.

"I love you."

Lucy studied his features from his onyx eyes to his mouth and to his prominent jaw line. Normally, Lucy would have just removed her hand away from his but right now; she was absorbed in his mesmerizing eyes that pierced through him. And his hand felt so real and protective as it entangled with her hands.

And was that a little smile starting on his lips?

.

"Why are you smiling like that? In that _smug _way?" She craned her neck so that it was resting on his shoulders.

Was love when you wanted to _slap_ that person and _kiss_ him madly at the same time?

.

Gray grinned and encircled his hands around her, breathing warm air into her cold hands as he did so. But the smug expression on his face never faded.

"What are you thinking, Baka Gray?" She insisted, punching his chest playfully. Gray stifled a laugh and rested his chin on her head, rubbing her hands together so they don't remain cold.

.

"Come on. Let's lie down and cherish this moment together, shall we?" He lay her down between his arms.

Then they lay down on the grass, cherishing their moments together and also the starry night.

Gray stroked her blonde hair, finally feeling happy that he _got_ the girl.

.

.

.

"Why were you crying before?" He whispered, but loud enough for Lucy to hear. Lucy hesitated for a second.

But then she gave up and told the latter.

"I lost today. I-I just felt like uuhh-you know. I don't even think I was good enough to be in Fairy Tail and-all. This whole-thing just crashed on me and my h-heart just..." Her voice tailed off and Gray saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Gray brought his hand and wiped away her tears, caressing her cheeks.

_"Don't worry, Lucy. You're a very strong mage and you don't have to be insecure over it. No matter how many obstacles you have to survive, I will always be there for you. I just realized I love you for who you are. I can't even tell you how much. I'd fight for you. I'd be happy forever if you'd just be mine. I wish you'd kiss me. I wish you would just realize how you mattered everything to me. Nothing matters but you, Luce. Lucy Heartifillia. **I love you**. You." _

Lucy couldn't process what to say. She was awestruck and speechless. Gray was serious. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She had never thought of being with Gray though. Ehhh.. Had she?

Then, she came to a conclusion so she inched closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

He could feel Gray's smile underneath her lips. It was a simple kiss yet it held so many meanings between the two.

Gray had the answer he wanted now. He kissed her back tenderly, feeling her electric soul.

Then they finally parted to catch their breath.

Lucy rested back in his shoulders and sighed in relief.

.

.

.

"**I love you too, Gray**." And she fell asleep in the crook of his neck, enjoying his warmth.

* * *

Okay. I'm done! Tehe :) Sorry if it's long and yeah. But it was worth my time though. Tehe.

Credits for the line, "Was true love when you wanted to slap him and kiss him madly at the same time?" goes to Nancy Werlin of Impossible! xD Yes, it was a truly romantic book! It had amazing quotes and it was just beautiful. I decided to use the scene there. :')

And coincidentally! Two of the protagonists in the book are also Lucy and Gray! I was really fangirl-ing over it how a big coincidence it was. Gray was Lucy's ex who got possessed by a demon and raped Lucy. (O.O) And Lucy did love him. Although, Lucy didn't end up with Gray because he got killed :(

Okay. REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED, LOVELIES! Thank you for reading!


End file.
